This is Progress, Kiddo
by Sammythemoose666
Summary: MORE SABRIEL...because that's all I seem to be able to write about. Just one of the ideas that popped into my head while trying to write Candy Cures all. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Sam**

this is ridiculous. It's a Saturday night, I'm young, I've got no plans, and yet I'm sitting here on my couch crying and eating Cheetos. Why, you might ask? Well, it just so happens that...my girlfriend died a month ago. I've quit school for now, currently living with...well, alone, and that's not going to work for much longer, considering my job pays less than minimum wage. Anyway, like I said, I'm pathetic. Dean has called several times and I've neglected to answer him, mostly because the last time I did it only took him ten seconds to start going on about how he knows how terrible this is but it's not the worst thing that could've happened. I know he means the best for me but...I would have rather died in that fire. _You know you'll be with me if you do... There's_ that voice again. It's sounds so real so, so much like her, I'm so tempted. But I can't. She wouldn't want that for me. _Would I?_

_..._

"But..you can't fire me...I have bills to pay. Please!" I begged my boss. He gave me a disgusted look and flicked his cigarette at the ground, stomping on it with his foot.

"Sorry, but I've decided to give Jannett here a try." He winked at the brunette. She giggled.

"So you're gonna fire me for that...that...hooker?!" I shouted. He glared at me. "I'm better than all your other employees put together and you wanna fire me because you wanna get _laid_? You're _pathetic_." I snapped, turning on my heel and walking away. Stupid fucking Richard and his fucking disgusting habits. I hope he dies.

"Sorry we didn't meet your standards, Sam." Ash said, sounding hurt. I frowned.

"that's not what I meant, Ash. I just...I was-"

"Yeah. I get it." He handed me my keys and turned to leave. I'm such a fuck up.

...

_Do it. Do it. Just fucking do it. Pull the trigger, what difference is it gonna make? You pathetic, worthless- _

the doorbell rang. I watched my shakes hands start to put the gun down, the pause. I could do it right now, be done with it. Who ever it is at the door can tell the police, that way at least Dean wouldn't have to find me like this.

"Is there a...Sam Winchester living here?" The guy called out. I took a deep breath and put the gun down on my bed, slowly mAking my way over to the door and looking through the tiny peep hole. The guy was handsome, golden hair and strange amber eyes, a smirk own his face that made my stomach do weird things. He had a tiny paper in his hands and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"One moment!" I yelled back, unlocking all the locks. I opened the toward and crossed my arms. His jaw seemed to go slack for a second, and then he blinked and his smirk was back.

"I'm here about the...roommate application thingy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, uh, come in." I said, gesturing inside. He stepped in, looking around. I blushed. It was a pretty shitty apartment, some cracks and peeks here and there, small TV and couch, dirty kitchen...you get the idea. It was more like one of those crappy motel rooms dad, Dean and I used to stay at all the time. Gabriel sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. I made a small noise in the back of my throat and he rose an eyebrow, putting his feet back down.

"You one of those neat freaks then?"

"I, uh...i dunno maybe." I mumbled. He frowned.

"I didn't come here to look at the apartment." He said. I sat down on the couch next to him and turned to face him, folding my legs under me.

**Gabriel**

"I came here to ask you if you wanted to be my room mate." I said simply. He gave me a confused stare, so I explained. "Instead of you living here, come live with me. I rather like my place, but I get kinda tired of living alone."

"So...you don't want to move in?" He asked. I stared at him. The guy was gorgeous, soft brown hair falling in his eyes and curling behind his ears, strange blue/green eyes that had grey and brown flecks in perfect and when he smiled a bit, dimples on either side of his face. He was adorable. I glanced down at his Stanford sweater, and then back up at those magnificent eyes.

"No. I want you to move in with me. Like I said." I got up and offered him a hand. "I can take you to my apartment and show you around if you want." He stared at it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

**(HEY GUYS! So, if you're reading this and are currently following my story Candy Cures all, I am not leaving the story, and I'm currently writing a new chapter.)**

**(it's shorter than it was originally going to be because fanfididn' didn't save the rest of the chapter like I thought it did.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel**

"So, what do you think?" I asked once he stepped inside the house. He looked around, wide eyed.

"Youd didn't tell me you were rich." He said.

"Yeah, we'll, I'm not really. Most of this is gifts from my brother, trying to bribe me. So is most of my money."

"Why do you need a room mate then? You're loaded." He asked, turning to me. "I don't even have a job anymore."

"Like I said, I was lonely."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something that can move in with you?" He sat down on the couch and inspected a pillow.

"Nah. Im 27, I've got plenty of time to find a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend." I glanced at him when I added the last part.

"Hey man, I don't judge." He shrugged. "Im only, uh, 22 though, so if you don't want to be living with some kid-"

"I like 'em young." I winked. I stared me me. "I'm joking, lighten up Sammy boy!"

"Don't-" he paused. "Only my brother calls me that."

awkward silence.

"so, got a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't even know your name yet." He said, changing the subject. "I just followed you here without even questioning it. One of these days, something bad is gonna happen to me because I forgot to do some-" he gulped and took a deep breath. I got the feeling there was something he wasn't telling me. But I didn't want to ask. I only just met the guy.

"It's Gabriel. Gabriel Novak. Ive got a brother too. He stops by some times and stays in the guest room."

"Yes." He said suddenly. I turned to him.

"What?"

"I'll do it. Ill be your roommate. If you want me to. I don't really have any money..." He told me.

"Then you have to stay with me. I'm not gonna let a little cutie like you get evicted." I said, getting up. "Come on! Lets start packing your things!" I saw him blush, then get up and follow me back out to the car.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No Problem kiddo."

**Sam**

I finished unpacking the last of my boxes and look around. It was pretty plain, other the the essentials and my laptop. I had a few books on the shelves and a picture of Jess on my night table.

"Hey Sammoose! Someone here I need to introduce you to!" Gabriel called. I sighed and tugged on a sweater before exiting my room. Stain ding in the middle of the living room was a very awkward looking man. He wore a huge trench coat, which wouldn't have been odd except for the fact that he was in pajamas underneath it.

"Cassie, this is Sam. He's my new roommate. And Sam, this is my brother, Castiel." Gabriel gestured toward the man. Castiel walked over and offered me his hand. Then he sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Hello Sam. Nice to finally meet you."

"To _finally_ meet me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Was it just me or was he blushing?

"Yes. Gabriel seems to be quite fond of you. He talks about you a lot on the cell phone. He-"

"Cas, how bout we show you the house?" Gabriel interrupted, glaring at his brother. I chuckled.

"Um, I finished unpacking." I said. Gabriel smiled.

"Then lets start there." He lead his brother over to my room and I opened the door. Like I said before, it was plain. Gabriel frowned, walking over and picking up the picture of Jess. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew that sooner or later, he'd ask about it, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"You know you never did answer that girlfriend question." he said. "This her?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Well why hasn't she come by yet? Out of the country or something?"

"You could say that." He looked up at me.

"Okay then. When she comes back you'll have to invite her over." He turned and started leading his brother out of the room again.

"I wish I could."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriel**

Sam is a quiet person. He spends most of his time in his room, only coming out to eat. I might as well still be living alone. When he wasn't home, he was out "doing stuff". I still don't know what the "stuff" is, but as long as its not something illegal...the phone rang right before I took my first bite of cereal. I groaned. Who the fuck is calling at...8 in the morning?

"Hello?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Does a Sam Winchester live here?" Asked a rough voice.

"I don't know, who's asking?"

"Dean. Winchester. I'm his brother."

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"Who is this?"

"His roommate. Gabriel."

"Can you tell him I called." Dean sounded kinda possed off.

"Sure thing, Dean-o."

"Thanks." He hung up. The Winchester men weren't very social, were they? I put the phone down and tip-toed over to Sam's room. It was quiet. I pushed open the door. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. When he was awake he always had a sort of pained expression on his face. Oh sweet lord he slept shirtless. But... like how? He barely ever leaves his room SAMMY WHEN YOU EVEN. See this is what happened when I spend too much time on tumblr I can't even end my sentences correctly. See a hot guy and my mind becomes mush. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Gabriel he's fucking 22 years old_. Yeah but...so cute. I poked his cheek and he frowned, swatting my hand away and rolling over so that he was on his stomach, face buried in the pillow.

"if you don't get up I'm going to pour ice water on your head." I said. He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes.

"Go away Gabe." He mumbled.

"My my my is that alcohol I smell?" I teased. He stuck out his tongue.

"What do you want?"

"Some guy called asking for you. Said he was your brother, Dean?" He groaned at the name.

"Crap." He huffed, slowly getting up and wincing at the sun shining through the curtains. It took more self control than I thought to keep my eyes from his, uh, _nether regions_. "I should call him.

...

"Dean please." His voice cracked at _please_. I resisted the urge to turn around and watch him. It's been a month since he's moved in and I've done my best to ignore the fact that my heart beats double time every time he's around me. "No, I haven't told him." He whispered. Oh, he was definitely crying. I turned around to look at him. His body was almost completely turned away from me, shoulders shaking slightly. "three months is _not_ enough theme to get over something like this...Dad never got over it and they were _married_ for Christ sake." He paused. "Jerk." He grumbled. "Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"My brother is stoping by today, so,um..."

"You want me to not walk around in my boxers today?" He nodded. I snickered. "Sure thing Kiddo."

"Don't call me that." He said, collapsing onto the couch next to me.

"Okay Sasquatch." He yawned and waved it off. Then he closed his eyes and settled deeper into the couch, still shirtless and in his boxers. "When exactly does he get here?" I asked.

"Uh... About two hours. Ill just...sleep...until..." His words faded out until his mouth closed completely and he fell asleep.

**Sam**

"How long has he been out?" A familiar voice asked. Another voice, also familiar, answered.

"About five hours." This voice was close. I know I should open my eyes but my head hurt and I was warm. The soft thumping noise should have been annoying, but it was oddly comforting.

"Jesus, he sure is cuddly when he's asleep." Come on Sam, who is that?

"I don't mind. At least the Sasquatch isn't drooling on me." Sasquatch... Oh crap. I sat up quickly and looked around. Dean was snickering and had his phone in his hand.

"Hey Sammy. Enjoy your nap?" He laughed. I got up and wrapped the blacked around myself when I realized I was still in my boxers. I turned around slowly, checks heating up when I realized _what_ exactly I had been sleeping on. Gabriel wiggled his brows at me.

"I'm g-gonna g-go change now." I said, stumbling over to my room. I slammed the door behind me and dropped the towel. I had fallen asleep on Gabriel. I had my head on his chest and I was sitting on his lap oh my god how did that even happen? I went to my bathroom and started brushing my teeth, remembering that I hadn't done that earlier. Oh god could he smell my breath? Probably smelled like cheap beer. He wasn't home last night and I took the opportunity to get drunk, watch movies Jess and I used to watch, cry, and contemplate whether or not I should kill myself. I settled for cutting up my ankles instead. I'm surprised he hadn't noticed, considering my socks were too big and you could see about half of them. I spit out the toothpaste and looked up at myself in the mirror. Even though I had gotten over 10 hours of sleep, I still looked exhausted dad I was paler than usual and had purple bruise's under my eyes. What's happening to me? I tugged on a clean shirt and jeans and started walking back into the living room.

"The same way your mom did?"

"Yeah. He's been kinda depressed about it. Well, more than kinda. The kid looked like death at her funeral. I just... Can you keep an eye on him?" Dean asked. I held my breath of Gabriel's response.

"You think he's gonna-"

"I know he's tried." Dean sounded so ethers was a long pause. "How long does he take to change?" I chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean, seriously. Sammy is a scrubby 12 year old, my name is Sam." I corrected him. Gabriel smiled.

"I dunno, I kinda like it." I blushed, sitting down as far away from him on the couch as possible. He made my stomach feel weird and my heart hammer, and I couldn't figure out why.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dean. Don't call me that." I grumbled. He laughed. I expected him to be angry with me. I had avoided talking to him and never answered his cakes for the past three months. I had over 50 voicemails from him and 100 I texts that I never replied to. Gabriel's phone beeped.

"Crap. I forgot, my brother's waiting for me at the airport." He said, getting up quickly. "Mind if I leave for a bit? It'll only be thirty minutes, an hour tops."

"No problem." I answered. He smiled at me and grabbed his keys.

"See ya Sammoose. Nice meeting ya Dean-o." He called as he left.

Now it was just awkward silence.

"Sammy-"

"I'm sorry okay?" I said, interrupting him. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. It's just that every time you talk to me you say thugs like 'Its not that bad' or 'You'll get over it' and you never just say Sorry Sam and I-"

"I know I was harsh. I just... I don't want you to turn out like Dad did."

"I will _never_ turn into Dad." I snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam**

my father wasn't what you'd call "Dad of the year". Our mother died when I was six months old, and since then he's been kinda crazy. He swore for the first ten years of my life that it was a monster that killed our mother. He dragged us around the country hunting this thing, trying to find her killer. By the time I was 12, I had been trained in martial arts, hunting, and a bunch of other things No 12 year old should know. He went missing about a year ago, and dean had wanted to find him, in the beginning. I went with him for a while. But then... Jess died. And he gave up.

"I know you won't." Dean said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"how is that search going by the way?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yourhunting for dad?"

"Slow." He frowned."He never stays in one place long enough. everytime I think I'm close he leaves again."

"Are you sure he's even still alive?" I asked quietly. Dean glared at me.

"Don't even start Sam. I know he's alive. I can feel it."

"Why do you even care? He was a terrible father! He left us alone all the time to go hunt for his precious monster." I snapped.

"He wasn't that bad. We had fun in those motel rooms as kids, didnt we?"

"That's not the point Dean. Damn it, we were raised like fucking warriors, not like children. How can you say it wasn't 'that bad'?"

"He's... He's all we've got left sammy. Mom's dead, Jess is dead-"

"Don't talk about her." I growled. "And besides, We still have bobby."

"What is your problem with Dad?" He asked.

"What's my problem?" Was he honestly asking me this? After everything? After dad kicking be out of the house just because he didn't want me to go to college? After telling me he didn't want me to be with Jess? "I'm not the one with the problem Dean, he was. Why are you always defending him?"

"Damm it. Why do we always do this?" He yelled. I glared at him.

"I'm not the one obeying all of dad's orders like a damn puppet." He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"I just came to make sure you're okay. You weren't answering my calls, I thought-"

"That I was dead?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"How many minutes did Gabriel say we has going to be?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject. I checked my watch.

"Probably just a few more minutes." He opened his mouth again, ready to say something, but I turned on the TV. I didn't want to talk anymore. My head hurt add I was still exhausted.

**Gabriel**

"I don't understand. Is his brother saying with us as well?" Cassie asked. It wasn't a very hard concept to understand.

"Hell no. I might have been a bit lonely, but I am bony having four people stay in my house. This is a little more than I expected but you're family so ill put up with it." Sam's brother was shorter than him, but, like me, he was the older brother. He drove an old 67 Chevy Impala which, lets be honest, is pretty damn cool. Though, according to Sam, it's full of cassette tapes.

"You don't like his brother?"

"He's okay." I parked the car. "Okay. Want help getting your bags out of the trunk?" Not like he had much anyway.

"I'm not a child Gabriel, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage."

"Okay okay, jeez." I got out of the car and opened the door. Sam was sitting on the couch watching the TV, legs pulled up to his chest and head resting on his knees. Dean was in the same seat he was when I left, only this time he had a beer in his hands.

"Um, I'm home." I said awkwardly. Sam looked up.

"Where's Castiel?" He asked. I looked behind me.

"Getting his stuff from the car. He's..." Crap, I forgot to tell him. He won't be mad, right? name an, he didn't seem to mind Cas when he stayed over for a few days the first week he was here. So he wouldn't mind now...would he?

"He's...?"

"He's hoping to be moving in." Sam was a silence for a moment.

"Okay." He said simply, preparing his head back on his knees. Oh. Well, that was easy.

...

it has been a week since Cassie moved in with us. I'm not home as much anymore, mostly because my friend Balthazar keeps asking me to do stuff for him. But every time I come back home, Sam isn't there. I mean, he's there, in his room, he's just... I feel like I haven't seen him in forever. Cas came up to me while I was watching a movie.

"Gabriel." He said brim behind me, making me jump.

"Jesus! Warn a guy would you? What are you even doing up?" I asked, checking the time. 1:12 AM. Wow it was later than I thought.

"I need to talk to you." He sad down on the couch with me, legs folded under him.

"What is it?" I could never tell if its something serious or not. Cassie always sounds serious.

"Sam is different."

"What are you talking about?" sure Sam was a little quieter, but I haven't really noticed anything different about him.

"When I first met him, he seemed fine. Maybe sort or depressed, but otherwise fine."

"Yeah? What about now?"

"Did...did he always have those scars? And did his hands always shake? Maybe they did and I just never noticed. I had only seen him a few times when I stayed here."

"He doesn't have any scars. And his hands don't shake, Cassie, what are typing talking about?" I never noticed any of these things.

"Maybe it happened gradually, and that's why you haven't noticed. Or maybe it's because you aren't really home." Cassie looked down at his hands. "I don't know him very well, but I'm worried. And you always told me I should try and help everyone I could. Like mom did." He said softly. I frowned. Castiel wouldn't make this stuff up. I dot think he's even capable of lying.

"I'll stay home tomorrow." I said finally. "Just to see if you're right."

"And if I am?"

"Then..." I didn't even want to think about if he was right. "I'm calling his brother."


End file.
